


Яблоко

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: В последнее время спокойствие начало стремительно утрачиваться — говорили, что на их землях появился какой-то ни то вор, ни то обычный дикий зверь, нападающий на рогатый скот.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Яблоко

**Author's Note:**

> бета:  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/1645947  
> snk-132  
> au, в котором aruani воспитывают габи и фалько после финальной битвы. 
> 
> я не смогла сдержать это в себе. вы вообще энни видели? она такая мамочка в той главе тт тт мне это очень понравилось, если честно сэ_сэ я просто отвлекаюсь от того, что меня беспокоит, и быстренько-быстренько пишу всякое, чтобы расслабиться. возможно, в дальнейшем я напишу еще что-нибудь по ним.
> 
> я буду рада, если вы поделитесь со мной своими впечатлениями или (по желанию) скажете мне что-нибудь хорошее сэ_сэ

Фалько скучающе вертит в руках небольшую книгу о морских узлах и действительно старается не отвлекаться на Габи, которая сидит на кресле в нескольких метрах от него, погруженная в повествование какой-то незнакомой ему истории. Он замечает, как девочка недовольно хмурит брови, пытается улечься в небольшом мягком кресле удобнее и заправляет за ухо прядь каштановых волос — привычка, невольно перенятая от Энни еще несколько месяцев назад.

Он вздыхает, прислушивается к потрескиванию бревен в камине и переводит взгляд на часы, висящие на стене прямо напротив. Стрелки неимоверно медленно двигаются, их стук словно проникает в его мозг и продолжает настойчиво тикать где-то внутри. Тик. Так. Тик. Так. Мальчик с разочарованием понимает, что они сидят здесь всего лишь один несчастный час, а Энни и Армин до сих пор не вернулись домой. Фалько хочется отчитать себя за то, что он даёт себе слабину, не в силах просидеть взаперти даже час и провести время в компании занятой Габи, а не за делами.

Мальчик осторожно опускает книгу на стол и сдерживается от желания указать подруге на то, что она неправильно сидит на кресле, ведь её ноги оказываются от скуки закинуты на спинку, а распущенные длинные волосы волной спадают на пол — он не задумывается о том, когда она успела сделать все это, а просто неодобрительно смотрит, молча намекая на лампу, свет от которой должен попадать на текст книги, а не на саму Браун. Как и ожидалось, она просто игнорирует его.

Кажется, Габи медленно переводит на Фалько взгляд только после того, как он поднимается на ноги и осторожно отодвигает тяжелую штору в сторону, украдкой выглядывая в окно. Обычно с наступлением вечера люди постепенно начинают расходиться по домам, их голоса и звуки работ звучат на улицах даже после заката, а калитки многих остаются открытыми. Но в последнее время это спокойствие начало стремительно утрачиваться — говорили, что на их землях появился какой-то ни то вор, ни то обычный дикий зверь, нападающий на рогатый **скот**.

Сегодняшнее долгожданное собрание жителей на эту тему началось где-то два часа назад, но ожидание успело хорошенько утомить детей — перед тем, как уйти, Энни сказала им, что после они будут все вместе готовить черничный пирог, несмотря на то, что никто не умеет этого делать. Однако, подобное времяпровождение было для них чем-то новым и необходимым, чем и привлекало особенно в такое неспокойное время. Конечно, за месяцы, что они жили вместе, это был не первый раз, когда они занимались домашним хозяйством вчетвером или выходили на прогулки. Но в словах девушки было что-то особенное. Спокойствие?

Жизнь, по началу состоящая только из войн и тренировок на благо родины, медленно, но верно наполнилась смыслом и красками, удивляя детей тем, какой спокойной может быть — привыкшие к лагерям и строгим приказам, воспитывающим настоящих бойцов, они не знали и не видели многое. Однако Энни и Армин, когда-то пережившие собственный ад, старались сделать все возможное, чтобы у них было нормальное и совершенно обычное детство. Возможно, они были ещё слишком молоды, чтобы воспитывать кого-то, но достаточно ответственные и понимающие для этого. Энни, расставшаяся со своим отцом во благо миссии, и Армин, потерявший все во время падения стены, не могли позволить **этому** случиться снова и хотели, чтобы дети прожили свои жизни без постоянной борьбы. Сначала было очень трудно, но постепенно все они начали приходить в себя.

Фалько отвлекается от окна только тогда, когда до него доносятся лёгкие шаги Габи, которая ставит книгу обратно на полку и потягивается, вероятно, стараясь отогнать от себя сонливость. Он поправляет штору и неторопливо возвращается к креслу, быстро поднимая со стола недочитанную ранее книгу. Он не знает, почему внезапно перешёл от рыбалки к вязанию морских узлов, но в последнее время эта тема затягивает его слишком сильно. Их дом находится неподалёку от причала, на котором иногда можно увидеть деревянные величественные корабли.

— Хочу яблоко, — Габи неожиданно делится с ним своими мыслями, бормоча себе под нос.

— Хочешь, чтобы я принёс его с кухни? — отрывая взгляд от текста и откладывая веревки в сторону, он поднимается на ноги, даже не дожидаясь ответа.

— Нет, — девочка отрицательно качает головой. — Пойдёшь со мной в сад? Если боишься, я все равно пойду туда одна.

Фалько всеми силами подавляет желание напомнить подруге, кто из них является титаном. Несколько мгновений они сражаются взглядами, прежде чем он наконец со вздохом отвечает:

— Энни и Армин…

— Да брось, Фалько! — Габи закатывает глаза, прерывая его с самого начала. — Сад в двух шагах.

Он не успевает произнести и слова, как девочка разворачивается на пятках и шустро пересекает комнату, вскоре исчезая в дверном приёме. Фалько срывается с места в следующую секунду. Он облокачивается на стену в прихожей и несколько мгновений наблюдает за тем, как Габи надевает свои балетки — каждым своим движением и взглядом она демонстрирует непоколебимую уверенность в том, что собирается сделать. Мальчик знает её достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что в таком случае спорить с ней было бесполезно, но все равно чувствует, как в нем зарождается беспокойство. Однако, он не собирается использовать физическую силу, чтобы остановить свою подругу.

Как Воин она была явно сильнее него хотя бы потому, что мальчик не хотел сражаться против неё в полную силу. Он хотел защитить Габи от её желания унаследовать силу Бронированного Титана, но в итоге едва ли смог это сделать, превратившись в другого титана. Но в одном преуспел — она все ещё была человеком. Вариант трансформации Фалько даже не рассматривает, понимая, как это смешно звучит. Кажется, девочка все равно найдёт способ оказаться на улице и забрать это своё яблоко.

Фалько быстро обувается и хватает небольшой фонарь, когда она переступает порог дома, выходя на высокое крыльцо. Вечерний ветер сразу же начинает играть в их волосах и трепать одежду, первые несколько мгновений заставляя мальчика прикрыть глаза. Он сразу следует за Габи, стоит ей только спуститься на землю и осмотреться вокруг, вспоминая, на каком дереве утром она видела все еще зеленое яблоко — остальные до сих пор не поспели, а на кухне лежали только красные, за несколько дней успевшие слегка надоесть. Утром девочка была занята сбором ягод.

Мальчик сам не замечает, как вытаскивает из кармана своих брюк небольшую резинку для волос и аккуратно заплетает длинные волосы Габи, чтобы они не мешали ей добиться того, чего она хочет. К удивлению, она останавливается на месте и позволяет ему сделать это, а не бьёт по рукам. Вообще-то, их отношения по-прежнему остались хорошими, ведь Габи знала, что нравилась ему, но также оставалась прежней — не выделяла Фалько среди других, не была мягче с ним, разговаривала также, как прежде, и иногда (очень редко) смущалась. Габи всегда была серьёзной и сильной девочкой, настоящей Воительницей, поэтому почти никогда не показывала свои чувства. Благодаря своему старшему брату, Фалько мог быть противоположным ей, и был.

Он часто первым начинал разговор, который не обязательно должен был быть серьёзным — просто хотел заполнить тишину, послушать её голос и узнать, о чем она думает. Фалько знал, что Габи никогда не проявляет настоящее безразличие к окружающим, в ней всегда скрывалась вся доброта и забота, что она была готова дарить дорогим для себя людям. Другим, без сомнения, девочка казалась героиней недавних воин, сильной воительницей и первой кандидаткой на силу Бронированного Титана, но Фалько удавалось увидеть дальше всех побед и успехов Габи, прославляющих её семью до сих пор. Она любила свою семью сильнее всего на свете и шла до конца только ради неё — несмотря на все, что было ей известно, девочка хотела унаследовать память своего брата, чтобы не позволить ей перейти в руки человека, что был не знающим, безразличным, чужим. Но Фалько, как и Райнер, никогда не хотел для Габи такого будущего.

За эти два года он тысячу раз убедился в том, как сильно Габи и Энни похожи — казалось, что в лагерях Марлии всех девушек воспитывали одинаково, запрещая им проявлять свои чувства. Однако они обе периодически, практически незаметно, отбрасывали все свои маски и становились настоящими. Иногда Габи веселилась, шутила, смеялась, смущалась и плакала из-за ситуаций, которые для других покажутся пустяковыми — правильно выполненная работа, похвала от старших, неловкие и неумелые комплименты Фалько, сожаления, которых было слишком много для человека её возраста. Энни всегда казалась ему Снежной Королевой, сильнейшей Воительницей, что отправилась на сложную и ответственную миссию во благо их родины, непобедимой женщиной, не знающей пощады к своим врагам и тем, кто встанет на её пути.

Он по-прежнему стесняется разговаривать и беспокоить Энни, но кое-что усвоил точно — за все года, проведенные на вражеских землях, она привыкла скрывать свои чувства и эмоции от других так сильно, что теперь, возможно, ей было трудно их проявлять. Она будто бы стыдилась их. Но со временем её непроницаемый взгляд, полный осколков льда, начал оттаивать — как оказалось, рядом с Армином Энни проявляла намного больше эмоций, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Как и Габи, которую она даже успокаивала однажды во время нахлынувших воспоминаний, Леонхарт позволяла увидеть себя настоящей не каждому человеку, а лишь некоторым, в которых была уверена. Габи и Энни оказались похожи больше, чем казалось, а потому нашли общий язык не сразу.

Теперь они живут спокойной жизнью на небольшой ферме с громкими соседями, которые не перестают считать их семью немного странной. Сам факт того, что они приняли их за семью казался невероятно странным и непривычным, но, на удивление, заставлял Фалько чувствовать надежду. Одна женщина постоянно бросает на Энни какие-то странные взгляды, пока она по-старому игнорирует происходящее, безэмоционально слушая голос Армина и следя за их действиями. Возможно, в дальнейшем они смогут адаптироваться настолько, что будут в порядке? Каждый из них — Габи, которая, может быть, перестанет избегать разговоры о чувствах, Энни и Армин, отягощенные чувством вины за все, что им пришлось сделать, он сам, скучающий по брату (глупость, это было ни чем иным, кроме как глупостью — он всегда будет скучать по нему).

Из всех соседей он сильнее всего запомнил только одного — мужчину, являющегося продавцом в продуктовом магазине на окраине жилых пунктов. Его магазин больше был похож на бар, которые Фалько, в силу своего возраста, ещё не видел, но слышал от старшего брата (конечно, описания больше были шуточными, чем реалистичными, но некие детали оставались). Сосед всегда дружелюбно улыбался каждому покупателю и пытался завести с ним небольшой диалог на различные темы от погоды до улыбки, которая бы шла покупателям больше, чем скучающее выражение лица — казалось, ранее мальчик никогда не встречал таких бескорыстных людей.

Сосед выглядел немного необычно, словно волшебник из легенд, что Фалько доводилось слышать во время привалов перед боями на войне: высокий рост, прищуренные жёлтые глаза, острые скулы и свободная, слегка свисающая, как у Габи, одежда — казалось, для завершения образа мужчине не хватало взять в руки волшебный посох, магией сделанный из векового дуба.

Дети довольно быстро проходят мимо всех цветочных клумб и грядок к фруктовым деревьям, возвышающимся в ясное небо. Фалько несколько мгновений наблюдает за звёздами, а затем хмурит брови, переводя фонарик в сторону. На участок постепенно опускается молочный туман, но, на удивление, ему все же удается чётко видеть Габи, бегающую от одного дерева к другому. Она умело карабкается за зелёным яблоком вверх, осторожно перекладывая руки с ветки на ветку, ведь не просто так является лучшей курсанткой последнего лагеря, готовящего Воинов.

<tab>Но неожиданно одна из её ног соскальзывает, заставляя тело рывком потерять опору — Фалько не успевает даже испугаться, как оказывается рядом с ней, однако Габи, как и ожидалось, справляется с этим самостоятельно, крепко вцепившись за первую попавшуюся под руку ветку. Через несколько секунд она с некоторым недовольством продолжает подниматься к яблоку вновь, прикладывая к этому ещё больше усилий, чем прежде. Сколько бы времени не прошло, она всегда останется такой же сильной и упертой, какой была на недавней войне, но это не значит, что ей придётся постоянно полагаться только на собственные силы, как она привыкла.

— Давай я подсажу тебя? — предлагает Фалько, не теряя бдительности. — Можешь встать на мои плечи, я обещаю, что второй раз точно не уроню тебя, Габи.

Девочка в который раз фыркает, вероятно, сдерживая смех — это происходит каждый раз, стоит ей только вспомнить тот ужасно неловкий случай, когда они решили быстренько перелезть забор, но кое-что все же пошло не так, несмотря на то, какую серьёзную подготовку они проходили ранее. Тогда Фалько так сильно вцепился в ноги подруги руками, чтобы не дать ей оказаться на земле, что ноги болели около недели. Конечно же, в конечном итоге они вместе валялись в грязи.

— Нашёлся герой, — по-доброму бросает она. — Мне не нужна помощь.

Габи спрыгивает с дерева спустя две минуты и с гордостью показывает мальчику яблоки, которые ей удалось добыть — он лишь кивает, заменяя этим похвалу, как и ранее. Они сразу же направляются в сторону дома, надеясь без проблем оказаться в тёплой гостиной и продолжить чтение. Однако не проходит и минуты, как Фалько резко останавливается и подносит палец к губам, призывая подругу к молчанию. Она вопросительно поднимает одну бровь, но затем все же прислушивается к окружающей их тишине, которая была достигнута только благодаря собранию всех старших жителей этих земель. Сперва Габи удаётся разобрать лишь их двойное дыхание и спокойное биение своего сердца — периодически мальчик задерживает дыхание и, как и она, пристально осматривается вокруг. Затем за их спинами все же улавливается какой-то тихий и едва слышимый шелест, который молниеносно проносится от фруктовых деревьев до колодца — они резко поворачиваются на все триста шестьдесят градусов и замирают на месте.

Дети не успевают опомниться, как из-за закрытого на ключ высокого колодца выходит какое-то странное лохматое существо, в темноте выглядящее несколько отталкивающе. Оно с лёгкостью переставляет свои массивные чёрные лапы и утробно рычит, когда Фалько против собственной воли подносит кисть к своему лицу, намереваясь прокусить её, если животное решит кинуться. Они бы с лёгкостью согласились с тем, что оно может быть чьим-то домашним питомцем (несмотря на то, что не могли принять этого, ведь собаки всегда представляли опасность для человека), если бы из его подбитой кем-то пасти не лилась густая слюна, словно кричащая о голоде, который, вероятно, недопес планировал утолить сегодня вечером. Он кажется большим. Даже слишком.

Фалько, неотрывно наблюдая за перемещениями высокого и злого зверя, осторожно берет Габи за руку — она бросает на него боковой нечитаемый взгляд и сжимает его руку в ответ, отрицательно качая головой. Мальчик и сам знает, что никто из них не должен использовать свои силы Титана, ведь вспышка будет видна отовсюду и станет началом всеобщей паники. Люди только начали учиться жить без страха перед титанами, которые держали их под гнетом не одно столетие. Он был уверен, что многим из них до сих пор по ночам снились кошмары, как и Кае, которая собственными глазами видела, как один из титанов поедал её мать. Брат Фалько тоже погиб из-за этой Силы, но мальчик не мог сравнивать их — он прожил жизнь в качестве кадета и Воина, с другой стороны, совершенно противоположной, а теперь оказался здесь, среди этих людей.

Когда животное, чем-то напоминающее волка, наконец идёт дальше, пристально подняв уши вверх, дети бесшумно направляются к колодцу, за которым было выгодно прятаться, учитывая его высоту. Конечно, иногда из-за этого возникали некоторые трудности, но в целом он являлся надежным не только для воды, которой в доме было более, чем просто достаточно. Фалько с беспокойством всматривается в серьёзное лицо девочки, когда она аккуратно выглядывает из их укрытия и оценивает обстановку. Зверь по второму кругу обходит небольшой участок, но так и не прикасается к скоту, словно вовсе его не видит. Он лишь ходит в нескольких метрах от дома, словно читая чужие мысли и прислушиваясь к тишине. Фалько не знает, почему волк не слышит, как сильно сердце бьётся о его ребра, будто готовое взорваться в любую секунду. Если волк сожрет козленка… Мальчик предусмотрительно вцепляется в руку сидящей рядом подруги, когда замечает, что её взгляд оказывается направлен в сторону небольшого уже запертого сарая, находящегося в другой стороне от них.

— Габи, нет, — шепчет он, когда Браун резко скидывает его руку со своей, собираясь подниматься на ноги, — мы даже не успеем его открыть.

— Мы не можем сидеть тут вечность, — бросает в ответ она и для убедительности смотрит в его глаза, уверяя: — возьму топор, и дело с концом. Ну, либо вилы, в зависимости от того, что ближе.

— Да ты с ума сошла! — в шоке восклицает Фалько, не позволяя себе отвлекаться на то, что она опускает руку на его плечо, слегка сжимая. — Мы не сможем убить его! Ты посмотри, какой… Это тебе не свинья или заяц!

Габи не успевает и рта открыть, чтобы ответить ему, как перед ними появляется волк, грозно рыча. Его свалявшаяся черная шерсть встаёт дыбом, а густая слюна обильно льется на землю, чудом не попадая на самих детей, когда Габи резким движением бросает в него одно из яблок, до этого находящийся в её руках. Фалько сразу же тянет подругу за другую руку подальше от животного и машинально заслоняет собой — девочке приходится встать на носочки, чтобы кинуть ещё одно яблоко через его плечо. Конечно же, ей больше нравилось, когда Фалько не рос, как на дрожжах, но сейчас она не обращает на это внимания. Габи знает, что у него есть регенерация, но не может оставаться за ним, прекрасно зная, по чьей вине они оказались в такой ситуации. Теперь оба яблока не только едва ли причинили зверю какой-то урон, несмотря на силу броска, но и просто валялись на земле неподалеку. Как и ожидалось, волк начинает предусмотрительно ходить вокруг детей, как поступает каждый хищник, нашедший свою долгожданную добычу. Он хищно рычит.

Вблизи зверь кажется ещё более странным, чем им показалось изначально — рост и внешний облик никак не хотят укладываться в критерии, о которых рассказывал отец Саши, ориентируясь на опыт своих дальних предков, которым довелось столкнуться со стаей волков до их истребления на Парадисе. Он был больше и выше их в несколько раз, его безумные глаза, налитые кровью, светились золотым огнём, а анатомия явно была нарушена — некоторые его черты напоминали изломанные человеческие, а не дикие животные, как писалось в книгах, которые читал Фалько.

Периодически его звериные клыки выглядывают наружу, чудом не протыкая собственную плоть. Они выглядят пожелтевшими и кривыми, словно ветви старого дерева или гроздья винограда, которые Армин так старательно пытается приучить не разрастаться по всему участку, включая дом. Зверь одновременно кажется и сильным, и худым, словно сошедшим из страшных историй.

Габи могла поклясться, что с ним однозначно было что-то не так. Но что?

С каждой секундой, что дети неотрывно следят за ним, страх стремительно поднимается в них какой-то необычной холодной волной, мурашки пробегают по их спинам, а тела отказываются выполнять нужные команды — все одновременно напоминает и оказывается непохожим на все, что им удалось пережить на войне. Они невольно замирают на месте и даже не дышат, когда зверь осторожно подходит к ним ещё ближе и принюхивается — его холодный нос обдает чужую кожу горячим дыханием, а зрачки хаотично бегают из стороны в сторону, когда Габи медленно выходит из-за спины Фалько и оказывается перед ним. Она быстро и хаотично бьёт волка по голове небольшим серебряным медальоном, в котором носит снимок своей погибшей семьи.

Габи даже не смотрит, куда именно приходятся собственные сильные удары. Тишину разрывают повторяющиеся выстрелы, вбивающие пули в толстый череп огромного волка. Спустя несколько мгновений девочка чувствует, как Фалько крепко хватает её где-то в районе ребер и тянет от опасности, когда зверь также отпрыгивает от них в сторону, словно обожженный огнем, и начинает истошно выть, катаясь по земле. До них доносится его громкое фырканье, пока он пытается достать лапами до своего покрасневшего носа и лохматой головы. Он резко вскакивает на ноги и бросается прочь, даже не разбирая дороги, стоит ему только увидеть других людей.

Армин сразу же срывается с места следом за ним и быстро перезаряжает пистолет, который всегда носит с собой. Энни оказывается рядом с детьми в следующую секунду: быстро падает на колени и с беспокойством осматривает их на наличие каких-либо травм, притягивая ближе к себе. Она определенно что-то говорит, но они не слышат и слова, пока девушка пытается убедиться в том, что дети остались целы, и не поддаться панике в процессе. Казалось, подобное было нехарактерно для нее, но в последние годы ей было все сложнее игнорировать свои чувства, как приходилось делать долгое время, лишь бы не привязываться к тем, кто должен был умереть от ее руки.

Габи и Фалько были слишком важны, чтобы Энни могла воспринимать это как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Пусть они не являлись кровными родственниками, а лишь товарищами, когда-то сражающимися на одном поле битвы, она уже не могла представить своей жизни без них. Возможно, потеряв так много, за все эти годы они стали семьёй, без которой больше не могли справиться? Иногда Энни позволяла себе думать, что так и было. Они были обязаны обеспечить детям нормальную жизнь, которой те были лишены ранее во благо бессмысленной ненависти.

Но, несмотря на все, что им удалось пережить, они до сих пор оставались честными и искренними: принимали чужую помощь, помогали другим, по-настоящему радовались, получив похвалу, и просто были такими, какие есть. Та ненависть, которую каждый марийец испытывал к жителям других континентов, казалось, давно покинула их — Габи до сих пор не могла прийти в себя после осознания того, что виновных в бедах в принципе не существует, что все люди были людьми, а не демонами. Энни знает, что девочка никогда не забудет убитую своими руками Сашу. Знает это слишком хорошо, чтобы надеяться, что она когда-нибудь будет в порядке. Но Габи и Фалько учились жить вместе с грузом своих ошибок, были в силах предотвратить новые и заслуживали той спокойной жизни, которая необходима каждому человеку, независимо от его происхождения. Безопасность. Спокойствие. Люди, заменившие семью и ставшие опорой.

Первые несколько мгновений дети будто бы совсем не замечают Леонхарт, смотря в одну точку, а затем одновременно переводят на неё растерянные взгляды. Габи вытирает медальон о свою рубашку и надевает его на шею, прежде чем её взгляд становится прежним, а Фалько неловко оглядывается вокруг, не зная, что должен делать. Все произошло слишком, слишком быстро.

— Все в порядке? — уточняет Энни, когда дети машинально подходят к ней ближе.

— Да, — хором отвечают они, даже не переглядываясь друг с другом.

Кто бы мог подумать, что то, из-за чего им пришлось уйти на собрание, попытается убить Габи и Фалько, которые, казалось, находились в самом безопасном месте их всех возможных? Как он попал сюда? А Армин? Вот чёрт, она даже не успела остановить его, как он исчез за забором.

Фалько по-прежнему выглядит слегка удивленным, а Габи оглядывается вокруг, прежде чем осторожно берет его за руку. Спустя несколько мгновений мальчик осмеливается взять за руку стоящую рядом обеспокоенную Энни — ей требуются секунды, чтобы в качестве поддержки сжать его руку в своей. Она не умеет поддерживать других людей, но знает, что иногда этого требуют ситуации. Девушка чувствует небольшую неловкость и растерянность, несмотря на то, что это был не первый раз, когда дети подсознательно тянулись к ней: предлагали помощь, хвалили её попытки научиться готовить не на кострах (Армин все равно разбирался в этом чуточку лучше) или иногда принимали её сторону, когда они решали, что стоило сделать сейчас, а с чем повременить.

Они вздрагивают от неожиданности, когда до них доносится очередной приглушенный выстрел и вой. Естественно, звуки стрельбы не могли не потревожить соседей, которые вскоре также покинули свои участки, чтобы разобраться в происходящем и помочь, но Энни все равно не могла избавиться от смутного беспокойства, что становится сильнее с каждой секундой. В лесу, что находился неподалёку от фермы, не водилось никаких волков. Их в принципе не было на этом материке — даже на её родине нужно было очень постараться, чтобы найти их. Её дом был в лесу.

— Заходите в дом, — ослабляя хватку, уверенно говорит она. — Закройте дверь и оставайтесь там, пока мы не вернёмся.

— Он где-то рядом, — быстро отвечает Габи, качая головой, — Энни, я могу…

— Нет, ты не можешь, Габи, — вмешивается Фалько быстрее, чем Леонхарт успевает ответить, и кивает, предварительно вцепившись в руку подруги. Он знает, что она будет злиться, но собирается увести её подальше во что бы то ни стало. — Хватит геройствовать, пожалуйста. Я хо…

— Идите домой. Сейчас.

Энни оказывается за забором спустя несколько секунд после того, как дверь тяжело закрывается под недовольные высказывания и попытки Габи уговорить девушку взять её с собой. Габи, как и Фалько, действительно являлась сильной и обученной участию в битвах или любых других столкновениях, во время которых было необходимо защищать свою жизнь, но сейчас она должна остаться дома. Ни в коем случае не должна принимать участие в этом опасном деле, в котором им ещё предстояло как следует разобраться. Что за чертовщина происходит в некогда спокойном месте? По крайней мере за все время их проживания здесь Энни всегда оставалась точно уверенной в том, что в самом доме дети были в полной безопасности. Они потратили много времени на то, чтобы дополнить его всем необходимым — посторонний не мог попасть внутрь.

Найти Армина не составляет особого труда благодаря крикам и ругани, разносящимся по улицам — люди, долгое время страдающие от тирании дикого необычного зверя, не могут держать свои эмоции под контролем и следить за произносимыми словами. Энни первым делом видит огромное количество соседей с различным оружием и инструментами для сельского хозяйства — все они стоят кругом и не перестают кричать, несмотря на то, что все смешивается в сплошную какофонию. Она болезненно хмурится своим мыслям, прежде чем направляется прямо туда.

<tab>Даже так ей удаётся уловить состояние Армина — он действительно переживает из-за всего, что сегодня произошло, хочет поскорее вернуться домой и убедиться в том, что все было в порядке, но не может.

Разведчик находится среди кричащих людей, сдерживающих своим количеством странного волка — не худого и не толстого, с безумными, но осмысленными золотистыми глазами, каких он никогда ранее не видел. Однако, к собственному удивлению, Армин думает вовсе не о том, сколько всего им, людям, предстоит изучить, раз когда-то вымершие животные начали возвращаться на их материк. Он чётко помнит, что руки Габи были в крови. Чья она?

Однако не успевает Энни подойти ближе хотя бы на такое расстояние, чтобы чётко видеть лицо Армина, который с беспокойством смотрит прямо на неё с противоположной стороны улицы, как загнанное в кольцо животное начинает громко выть, словно Титан, призывающий себе подобных. Она видит, как Арлерт машинально выхватывает пистолет из кобуры, но так и не возводит курок — скорее всего вся обойма давно была пуста. Он с некоторым испугом наблюдает за волком, но остаётся неподвижным, несмотря на то, что (Энни уверена) хочет подойти ближе и посмотреть.

Спустя несколько мгновений зверь падает на землю и начинает метаться из стороны в сторону. Его вой и скулеж оглушают своей резкостью и вынуждают многих в страхе отстраниться. Лишь единицы заставляют себя замереть на месте, с любопытством наблюдая за тем, как он начинает наносить себе увечья: бьётся головой о землю с такой силой, что на ней остаётся небольшая яма, пытается сорвать с себя шкуру, покрытую чёрным свалявшимся мехом, вгрызается в собственное тело так, словно пытается сожрать себя, пока его кости неестественно выгибаются, сопровождая и без того отталкивающий процесс душераздирающим хрустом костей, ломающихся одновременно.

— Чудовище! — пронзительно кричит из толпы журналистка и резко прячется за стоящего рядом с ней мужчину, когда Энни оказывается рядом с Армином и отрицательно качает головой, отвечая на его взгляд, который знает лучше всего на свете. Он против насилия и просто надеется, что зверюга умрёт самостоятельно? Это был тот дипломатический взгляд.

— А я говорил, что магнитные бури были неспроста! — восклицает в ответ другой невысокий мужчина, все ещё покрытый сажей с ног до головы. — Что с ним делать? Пули не взяли.

Этот приступ у волка был не первым за все время, пока он бегал по улицам, стараясь скрыться в наступающей темноте, но именно благодаря им людям удалось окружить его живым кольцом. Зверь будто бы медленно сходил с ума и терял контроль над своим телом после того, как получил от Габи её амулетом, в котором девочка хранила уцелевшие фотографии тех, кто был ей дорог. В его поведении было что-то знакомое, но Армин был слишком обеспокоен произошедшим, чтобы проводить параллели с тем, чего не могло больше существовать. Если Энни здесь, значит, дома все в порядке? Габи и Фалько, вероятно, напуганы, несмотря на то, что всегда стараются скрывать свои чувства, желая, чтобы их считали равными себе. На деле они такими и были, несмотря на возраст, но отчаянно не видели этого. Однако вместе с этим Габи и Фалько по-прежнему дети.

Армин несколько мгновений изучает взглядом бледное лицо стоящей рядом с ним Энни, пытаясь найти ответы в её холодных, выражающих скуку, глазах, которые на самом деле всегда скрывают в себе больше эмоций, чем она позволяет увидеть другим. Затем очередное сломанное движение зверя заставляет его переключить внимание на голову животного и настороженно сконцентрироваться на происходящем — он был слишком необычным и неизвестным для каждого из них, чтобы не быть внимательным к каждому его вздоху. Чистокровный волк был опасен даже больше, чем брошенные собаки, измученные голодом. Армин не помнил противоположного этому, а потому не мог относиться к нему, как к обычному дикому животному.

— Армин, мы разберёмся, — привлекая к себе его внимание, уверяет сосед. — Уже поздно, твои, должно быть, волнуются.

Он переводит внимательный взгляд на подошедшего мужчину, но не успевает даже вдохнуть, как волк в очередной раз заставляет людей смотреть на себя. Он начинает наносить себе увечья ещё интенсивнее, а вой становится реже, прежде чем строение его и без того странного тела начинает стремительно меняться: конечности и морда, искривленные в резких судорогах, вытягиваются, редкая шерсть клочьями выпадает из тела на землю, а спина с противным хрустом выпрямляется, словно позвоночник на эти долгие секунды становится мягким, как ткань. Зверь трансформируется, стремительно уменьшаясь, пока некоторые люди испуганно отшатываются в сторону, охают или молятся сразу всем Богам, которых им удаётся вспомнить. Начинается **паника**.

Спустя мгновение вместо животного перед ними предстает высокий худой мужчина с растерянными и напуганными желтыми глазами — его взгляд лихорадочно бегает от одного человека к другому, но сам он подниматься с земли не торопится, замирая на месте, как статуя.

— Что… Что… — дрожащим и охрипшим голосом начинает он, — что случилось?

Этого человека знает каждый, проживающий на этих землях — кто, как не продавец, постоянно говорит с ними при каждой встрече и напоминает детям героев из рассказов на ночь? Несмотря на тон своего голоса, который выражает весь страх и недопонимание, он кажется слишком уверенным для того, кто не знает, что происходит и почему. Его нос и лоб, на которые некоторое время назад обрушились бессистемные удары Габи, по-прежнему остаются красными — кажется, от понимания этого Армин не просто чувствует, а прямо слышит, как что-то резко щелкает в его голове, как предохранитель на оружие. Взгляд продавца на мгновение выражает какую-то наглость, а затем снова становится растерянным и напуганным, пока Энни хватает Армина за руку, предостерегающе, но практически незаметно качая головой. Он понимает. Они не могут убить его.

Арлерт не слышит, как его забирают под стражу до выяснения всех обстоятельств, но это слишком сильно напоминает ему Эрена, когда тот впервые трансформировался в Титана, ничего не зная. Но действительно ли сегодня все происходило также, как в тот раз? Не будь он уверен в надёжности тюрьмы, ни за чтобы не отпустил оборотня так просто. Продавец явно не случайно пропустил собрание и теперь вел себя слишком сомнительно, чтобы оправдания были правдой.

— Как… как они? — собираясь с мыслями, обеспокоенно спрашивает Армин, когда находит в толпе Энни и берет её за руку. — Все хорошо?

Она сжимает его руку в своей практически рефлекторно и убедительно кивает, лёгким движением убирая с его лица мешающие пряди, которые из-за быстрого бега теперь торчат во все стороны. Казалось, только благодаря многочисленным фонарям, находящимся на улице, ей удаётся без проблем увидеть Армина и убедиться, что внешне у него не присутствовало никаких признаков серьезных травм. Конечно, для них это было настоящей глупостью, но они оба не могли ничего с собой поделать — после того, как они потеряли так много, Энни могла только на словах саркастично называть его умником и отчитывать за беспечность, словно он был бессмертным. Леонхарт действительно старалась быть хотя бы немного такой же искренней, каким был Армин. В некоторые местах его лицо оказывается поцарапано, а в волосах виднеются редкие листья, сорванные с деревьев некоторое время назад. Он не использует регенерацию потому, что рядом по-прежнему находятся люди — сразу же понимает Энни. Можно убедить их, что ничего такого не происходило…

— Они в безопасности, — убеждает она. — Никто не причинит им вреда.

Когда они возвращаются домой по освещенной тусклым светом тропинке, которая неожиданно оказывается какой-то слишком длинной, словно уходя в саму бесконечность, не ведущую их к небольшому, но уютному дому, Армин как-то странно усмехается, словно это происходит против его воли, и Энни понимает — он молчит, потому что снова беспокоится о чем-то, в чем нет его вины. Он взъерошивает рукой волосы на своей голове, стараясь отвлечься или разобраться со всеми мыслями, что мгновенно появляются в его голове, перекрывая друг друга слишком быстро.

— Энни, руки Габи… — наконец с усилием начинает он, замедляя шаг.

Она останавливается, но его руку не отпускает, несмотря на пыль, которая при ходьбе периодически осыпается с его закрученных рукавов — вероятно ему пришлось побегать даже больше, чем во время наказаний в Кадетском Корпусе, которые ранее Армин кое-как выносил.

— Кровь не её, — Энни сразу прерывает его и усмехается, поясняя: — у неё тяжёлая рука.

— Я… я не должен был отпускать его так просто, — вздыхая, по-старому самокритично отзывается разведчик, — вдруг, он вернётся? Какой же это был глупый поступок!

— Твой поступок стал бы по-настоящему глупым, если бы ты убил его прямо там, — заправляя прядь за ухо, задумчиво отвечает она. — И ты это знаешь. Ты сделал все правильно, Армин.

На последних словах скучающий тон Энни становится немного мягче, удивляя этим даже её саму. Но вместо того, чтобы по-старому оставить парня наедине с мыслями, давая обдумать услышанные им слова, она осторожно высвобождает свою ладонь из его и останавливается напротив. Спустя несколько мгновений Армин чувствует, как Энни берет его лицо в руки и слегка тянет, заставляя наклониться к себе — за все годы, что они работали и жили вместе, она проявляла нежность лишь изредка, словно опасаясь делать это, но Армин каждый раз с готовностью принимал её чувства. Вот и сейчас он словно рефлекторно следует за её тёплым, но мимолетным прикосновением к его правой скуле и лбу, пока Леонхарт быстрым движением смахивает растрепавшуюся челку с чужого лица, чтобы оставить на нем успокаивающий поцелуй.

Армин практически сразу прерывает глаза, чувствуя, что её действия действительно несут нужный эффект — ему действительно нравится, когда Энни выражает свои чувства, пусть даже это не всегда получается сделать с помощью слов. Кажется, она задерживается в таком положении дольше, чем обычно, несмотря на то, что, скорее всего, на её губах останется пыль, которая, наверное, до сих пор была и на его лице тоже. Армину сейчас как никогда ранее хочется крепко обнять Энни и совсем-совсем не отпускать, но он всеми силами сдерживает это желание. Возможно, оно возникает слишком часто, а Арлерт всегда старается быть внимательным? Да.

И плевать, что они давно зашли намного дальше поцелуя в лоб.

Армин быстро регенерирует все царапины, полученные во время бега между деревьями с нарочито пышными ветвями, в которых по ожиданиям оборотня он должен был потеряться, испугавшись пораниться. Несмотря на всю усталость, зверь был довольно шустрым, но недостаточно, чтобы противостоять слаженной работе людей, уставших от его «приключений».

Возможно, Армин даже не удивится, если завтра услышит от соседки о его внезапной кончине.

Габи и Фалько словно упускают тот момент, когда они возвращаются домой — после того, как мальчик практически силой (ему действительно не хотелось делать это) вынудил подругу зайти в дом, она не разговаривала с ним около сорока минут, раздраженно игнорируя его присутствие. Он всеми силами пытался донести до неё свою точку зрения, объясняя, почему не может спокойно оставаться в стороне, пока она в очередной раз рвется в бой, как несколько лет назад. Но Габи оставалась сидеть на диване в гостиной с непроницаемым (раздражённым и обиженным) выражением лица и сжимать в руке небольшой кулон с фотографией своего старшего двоюродного брата — какое-то время Фалько правда боялся приближаться к ней, но не из-за того, что она могла (и, возможно, имела полное право) ударить его, а потому, что девочка выглядела одновременно и уязвимой до невозможности, и слишком безразличной. Однако, это было не так.

Но, как человек, которому она действительно была не безразлична, он не мог просто сидеть и наблюдать за ней, попутно рассыпаясь в объяснениях, которые девочка слышала тысячу раз. Дождавшись, когда она более-менее успокоится и начнёт на него хотя бы поглядывать, Фалько осторожно приближается к ней и опускается на диван рядом, внимательно наблюдая за её реакцией несколько мгновений — становится сразу ясно, что злость Габи постепенно ушла, но уступила место чему-то другому, что совсем ему не понравилось. Она часто винила себя, и это было действительно нормально, но… в последнее время что-то явно было не так. Или нет?

Её волосы вновь оказываются распущенными.

— Я просто хочу, — прочищая горло, повторяет он, — чтобы ты прожила долгую и счастливую жизнь. И я буду защищать тебя, даже если тебе это не нравится, потому что я…

Он удивлённо вздыхает и замирает, словно статуя, когда Габи неожиданно обнимает его — казалось, всего мгновение назад она не то что не смотрела на него, а вовсе была слишком далеко, но одновременно близко, чтобы так легко прикоснуться к нему. Фалько неловко обнимает подругу спустя несколько мгновений, которые превращаются для него в вечность, пока она опускает голову на его плечо и, кажется, закрывает глаза. Габи и раньше обнимала его, но ещё никогда её действия не казались такими осторожными и уязвимыми, как теперь, поэтому мальчик на некоторое время просто теряется и прислушивается к неё дыханию, словно пытаясь прочитать мысли. Он чувствует, что любые слова поддержки сейчас будут бесполезны, а потому лишь нежно гладит Габи по спине, сразу понимая, что она в очередной раз пытается сдержать слёзы, вызванные воспоминаниями о прошлом — Фалько знает, что подобное уже случалось, но понятия не имеет, что должен делать. В тот раз, кажется, рядом с ней была Энни? Обычно он просто обнимает Габи, когда ей нужна поддержка, и, на удивление, этот способ помогает даже теперь.

Она крепко сжимает друга в объятьях и отстраняется. Спустя несколько мгновений до них доносится голос вернувшейся Энни, которая, судя по всему, находится рядом с полотенцами:

— Ты можешь соревноваться с любой мумией, умник, — комментирует она всю пыль и песок, которые стали последствием преследования того волка, неизвестно откуда столько взявшись. — Я буду в гостиной.

Она в очередной раз игнорирует его тихий смешок и хлопает дверью слишком громко.

Когда спустя три минуты Энни заходит в комнату, она внезапно чувствует растерянность, оказавшись под внимательным взглядом двух пар детских глаз — Габи и Фалько сразу же отвлекаются от какого-то тихого разговора, который девушка даже не пыталась услышать. Они синхронно увеличивают и без того большое расстояние между собой и смотрят на Леонхарт так, что она сразу понимает — они хотят провести с ней время и узнать, что произошло после того, как она отправила их домой. Вся усталость, которую Энни чувствовала, сразу пропадает.

— Это был оборотень, и он под стражей, — честно говорит она, заставляя челку за ухо. — Армин в порядке.

Дети напоминают ей сов — склоняют головы на бок и устало угукают. Вероятно, им нужно время, чтобы переварить все, что она сказала. В подтверждение этим мыслям их зрачки слегка увеличиваются от удивления, но девушка не слышит никаких дальнейших вопросов. Они поговорят об этом утром, если останется данная необходимость.

Энни садится рядом с ними и откидывает голову на спинку дивана, закрывая глаза. Фалько возвращается к прерванному ранее занятию, пока Габи по-прежнему сжимает в руке медальон. Спустя некоторое время они постепенно приближаются к девушке — Энни чувствует, как девочка надевает медальон на шею и осторожно опускает голову на её плечо, вдыхая. Фалько оказывается с противоположной стороны, но, в отличие от подруги, продолжает читать книгу. Леонхарт прекрасно знает, что девочка по-прежнему беспокоится за пропавшего Райнера, и разделяет её чувства, но действительно не знает, как может помочь ей справиться с этим. Она знает, что Габи понимает — он может быть уже мёртв. Энни тоже скучает по нему даже сильнее, чем могла ожидать ранее. Она всегда знала, что Марсель был не последним умершем товарищем, но Габи была другой — всего лишь ребёнком, которого использовали в качестве оружия. Та, что делала все ради своей семьи, в том числе ради Райнера, что ей нужен до сих пор. Сильнее, чем кому-то ещё.

Поэтому Энни лишь неуверенно касается пальцами головы Габи и задерживается в таком положении на несколько мгновений, так и не сталкиваясь с её недовольством. Она успокаивающе перебирает волосы девочки пальцами, вспоминая, что в детстве это помогало ей самой перестать беспокоиться — пусть отец и редко относился к ней так, как обычно родители относятся к своим детям, но все же подобное иногда (очень редко) случалось ещё до того, как он начал её тренировать. Навыки общения с ними у Энни были ещё ниже, чем у её отца, однако в последнее время она старалась восполнить все пробелы. Пусть Габи и Фалько не были её детьми, но иногда нуждались в поддержке, которую Армин не мог постоянно оказывать в одиночестве.

За своими мыслями она не замечает, как дыхание Габи постепенно становится спокойным и ровным — Габи погружается в сон, пока Энни нежно перебирает её волосы пальцами. Оглядываясь вокруг, девушка понимает, что Фалько, читающий книгу, также выглядит сонным, но не спит, а лишь прислоняется головой к дивану и перехватывает пособие удобнее. Он слегка приподнимается на локте, с интересом поглядывает на заснувшую подругу и поднимается на ноги, убирая все свои вещи на стол рядом.

Леонхарт в который раз ловит себя на мысли, что таких хороших детей, как он, найти в их мире практически невозможно. Даже будучи Воином, пережившем в таком юном возрасте не только потерю близких и товарищей, но и битвы, этому мальчику удавалось сохранить в себе хорошие качества. Он не боялся открыто говорить о своих чувствах к Габи и всеми силами пытался жить дальше, чем действительно удивлял каждого из них. Фалько является удивительным ребёнком.

Она так и не поблагодарила его за то, что он увел Габи тогда…

Не добившись желаемого («Габи нужно разбудить! Скоро твоё плечо устанет!»), он бесшумно выходит за дверь и вздыхает, думая о чем-то своём. Сегодняшний день был трудным и не торопился заканчиваться, но на утро у него было достаточно планов, некоторые из которых пришли в его голову только недавно, чтобы он мог зачитываться книгами дальше. Возможно, в будущем ему удастся стать моряком или солдатом? Он однозначно не должен думать об этом сейчас, но прекрасно понимает, что не хочет расставаться с Габи даже на неделю. Но не знает, хочет ли она того же. Мальчик тяжело вздыхает и невольно думает о том, что бы сказал его брат.

Армин направляется в гостиную, когда сталкивается в коридоре с сонным Фалько. Он обеспокоенно рефлекторно сканирует ребенка взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Арлерт прекрасно видел, что он был готов трансформироваться в Титана, если понадобится, и почему-то от этого начинал переживать за него еще сильнее. В глубине души каждый из них проклинает эту Силу, но грань между нею и ими слишком тонка, чтобы не отдавать этому отчет. Конечно же, мальчик, как, собственно, и сам Армин, сперва переключился на то, что может сделать для человечества, но когда эта потребность иссякла, его было страшно оставлять в одиночестве. Со временем им удалось приручить некоторых внутренних демонов, но другие…

Фалько отвечает ему таким же обеспокоенным взглядом, но довольно быстро понимает, что он в порядке: сейчас Армин больше выглядит расслабленным или сонным, чем уставшим. Его волосы до сих пор кажутся немного влажными, но он старается казаться бодрым настолько, насколько возможно, и определенно собирается сказать что-то, но прерывается раньше, чем Фалько удаётся понять, о чем он может сказать. Все вопросы мальчик решает оставить на утро, пока Армин прислушивается к тишине в доме.

— Габи уснула, и Энни не хочет её будить, — рассказывает Фалько. — Они в гостиной.

Армин почему-то даже не удивляется, когда слышит это. Он в качестве поддержки взъерошивает волосы мальчика, как когда-то делал его покойный дедушка, желая подбодрить — в память о нем у разведчика осталась только старая соломенная шляпа, которая чудом по-прежнему была целой.

— Пойдёшь со мной завтра за семенами? — спрашивает он. — Нужно будет рано ехать.

Фалько с готовностью несколько раз кивает головой:

— Только утром яблоки соберу. Мы поедем до восхода?

— Да. Доброй ночи! Вы с Габи сегодня многое пережили, — на последних словах Армин по-старому в качестве поддержки сжимает его плечо, как делают все солдаты, не сговариваясь. Фалько выглядит слишком сонным, чтобы задерживать его разговорами. Спит практически, но спину держит ровно.

Фалько неожиданно чувствует желание обнять его, как и многие разы до этого, но в итоге в очередной раз лишь кивает и направляется в противоположную сторону, к своей комнате. Конечно же, за эти годы он уже ни раз обнимал как Армина, так и Энни, однако обычно это происходило под влиянием эмоций, а не как что-то прямо-таки… взвешенное? Да, скорее, так. Но начала это всё-таки Габи, а не он, да и никто не был против, однако мальчик чувствовал себя неловко, готовый убегать, как маленькая девчонка, а не взрослый человек, который просто не станет долго думать об этом. Возможно, через некоторое время он привыкнет к этому, но… Ему легче было сказать обо всем словами, чем проявлять какими-то действиями. Габи наоборот?

Когда Армин заходит в гостиную, Энни по-прежнему находится на диване и молча машет ему рукой в знак приветствия, а затем подносит палец к губам, намекая на спящую рядом Габи. Он кивает и бесшумно подходит ближе, собираясь поднять девочку на руки, чтобы перенести в её комнату, однако не успевает Армин определить, как ему следует действовать, чтобы не только не потерять устойчивость, но и не разбудить её, как Энни тихо и скучающе шикает:

— Я сама её отнесу.

— Она проснётся, — спокойно предупреждает он и озвучивает свои мысли: — Габи для четырнадцати слишком лёгкая.

— Ага, — тем же тоном соглашается Энни, но разведчик видит, что на самом деле она развлекается, а не скучает, — прямо, как ты в её возрасте.

— Я был слаб в практике! — тихо защищается Армин, понимая, что речь идёт о тренировках по рукопашному бою, в котором он в своё время, к всеобщему смеху, был слегка… слабоват. Ладно. Он был ужасен. — Я смогу её отнести, прекрати…

— Я знаю, — парирует она и усмехается. — Я так и сказала, ты не слышал?

К удивлению, Армин не только беспрепятственно поднимает спящего ребёнка на руки, но и получает в этом помощь от Энни, которая не хочет будить её также, как он. Когда Армин быстро выпрямляется, Габи рефлекторно обхватывает его шею рукой, но не просыпается, а Энни хочется засмеяться от того, как сильно меняется выражение его лица, когда он ожидает, что ничего не получится. Армин даже застывает на месте на несколько мгновений, чтобы не тревожить её, прежде чем наконец начинает осторожно идти в сторону двери, переглянувшись с Леонхарт.

Габи лишь хмурится и больше совсем не реагирует на то, что положение её тела меняется. Раньше она обязательно проснулась бы, чтобы убедиться, что находится в безопасности, но сейчас не чувствует в этом необходимости. Спокойствие, наступившее в этом доме после финальной битвы, в последнее время напоминает Габи о детстве, которое она частично провела со своими родителями.

Раньше ему не доводилось поднимать на руки даже просто детей, не говоря уж о спящих, поэтому он, конечно, чувствует ответственность, пока медленно идёт по коридору и прислушивается к чужому спокойному дыханию. Спустя несколько секунд Армин понимает, что Энни все это время бесшумно шла следом за ними, чтобы в конечном итоге открыть дверь в комнату Габи, которая действительно оказывается закрытой. Он сам не замечает, как оказывается рядом с кроватью, но предельно аккуратно опускает девочку на подушку (Энни успевает её поправить), словно она является бомбой, а не человеком.

Однако, на этом переживания Армина не заканчиваются, ведь Габи не торопится опускать руку с его шеи и даже недовольно хмурит брови, крепко сжимая в кулаке воротник его рубашки.

— Я не хотела, чтобы… — неразборчиво бормочет она, но ожидаемо прерывается, когда её веки вновь опускаются, не в силах противостоять усталости.

— Мы знаем, — тихо отвечает Энни, пока с осторожностью расцепляет её пальцы, — знаем, Габи.

Армин наблюдает, как она опускает руку Габи на кровать, а затем накрывает девочку одеялом, прежде чем они выходят за дверь. Дом погружается в сплошную тишину, но в этот раз она не давит на них также, как во время службы и борьбы против плотоядных гигантов — тишина оказывается приятной и успокаивающей. Пусть каждый из них ранее совершал ошибки, многие из которых было невозможно исправить, они приняли каждую из них и пытались научиться жить иначе. Иногда, конечно же, случались некоторые сложности, ставящие под угрозу не только спокойствие, но и безопасность, однако всегда существовало то, что давало им силы бороться.

Что бы ни случилось, с восходом солнца всегда настаёт следующий день, думает Армин утром, наблюдая за тем, как Фалько срывает с ветки дерева зелёное яблоко, собираясь перед отъездом оставить его в комнате Габи.

**Author's Note:**

> яблоки в данной работе представляют собой олицетворение полноты и жажды жизни, как показывает французский художник клод моне в некоторых своих работах. т.е. несмотря на все, что героям пришлось пережить, они продолжают делать все возможное ради того, чтобы их семья была счастлива. я не знаю, прослеживается ли эта мысль в тексте. буду очень рада откликам!


End file.
